1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for distributing map information and the like, and in particular to a system in which an information center distributes map information and the like to mobile communication devices such as vehicle navigation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a vehicle navigation system that navigates a motor vehicle to its destination utilizing map information consisting of a displayed map covering the vicinity of the present location of the motor vehicle.
The conventional navigation system is equipped with a storage medium such as a DVD-ROM or a CD-ROM for storing map information, reads out necessary map information from the storage medium, and navigates the motor vehicle.
However, since the map information requires use of a large capacity storage medium, the volume of the stored information should preferably be reduced. Further, when the map information has become old, the old information can not be used to navigate the vehicle accurately. Recently, it has been proposed that an information center equipped with a database storing updated map information, sightseeing information and the like be provided so that individual motor vehicles can receive and utilize the information.
Conventional vehicle navigation systems using map information sent from an information center are for example disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications No. 9-90869, No. 11-316541, No. 11-132773, No. 11-38872, No. 11-51664, 11-184372, 11-101649 and No. 11-281377.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 9-90869 discloses a map and other information providing system that provides a motor vehicle with map data including updated road and traffic information.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 11-316541 discloses a map-based system for providing motor vehicles with information regarding a virtual space, which alters the road options and supplied information according to the user""s preferences and the time zone.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 11-132773 discloses a map data providing system whose transmission processing load can be reduced when a plurality of mobile terminals of motor vehicles request map data.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 11-38872 discloses a map data receiving system that can receive a timely and useful detailed map.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 11-51664 discloses a road information providing system that transmits road information to a motor vehicle when the road information satisfies prescribed distribution conditions.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 11-184375 discloses a digital map data processing apparatus that can obtain accurate road map data on easily and frequently obtainable data and uses them effectively.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 11-101649 discloses a navigation system that can accurately and effectively navigate a driver to a destination using both routes recommended by an information center and driver-determined routes.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 11-281377 discloses a vehicle navigation system that can simply navigate a vehicle using a map and easily update the map.
However, none of the above-mentioned Patent Publications discloses any features of the present invention. Specifically, none discloses or suggests that map information and the like are distributed under a fee-based navigation contract, that information other than map information such as advertisements and the like can be optionally selected, or that the fee can be varied based on the optionally selected items.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for distributing map information and the like that can reduce both the required processing capability of an information center and the cost of a mobile navigation system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for distributing map information and the like that enables an information center to secure funds by making fee-based contracts.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an information providing system, a mobile navigation system and a computer readable storage medium.
The above object s are achieved according to the present invention by providing a map and other information distribution system for distributing map information and information other than map information, comprising an information center including a database storing map information and information other than map information, and a transmitter for transmitting at least said map information under a fee-based navigation contract concluded beforehand, and a mobile navigation system including a location detector for detecting a present location of a mobile unit, a receiver for receiving at least the map information from the information center under the fee-based navigation contract concluded beforehand, and a controller for displaying the map information around the present location of the mobile unit on a display device.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the information other than map information includes various items, and the various items of information other than map information can be selected in the navigation contract for delivery from the information center to the navigation system, and the fee specified in the navigation contract is changed based on the selected items of information other than map information.
The above objects are also achieved according to the present invention by providing an information providing system, for transmitting map information and information other than map information to a mobile navigation system comprising a database storing map information and information other than map information, and a transmitter for transmitting at least said map information to the mobile navigation system under a fee-based navigation contract concluded beforehand.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the information other than map information includes various items, and the various items of information other than map information can be selected in the navigation contract for delivery from the information center to the navigation system, and the fee specified in the navigation contract is changed based on the selected items of information other than map information.
The above objects are also achieved according to the present invention by providing a mobile navigation system comprising a location detector for detecting a present location of a mobile unit, a receiver for receiving at least map information from a remote information center under a navigation contract concluded beforehand, and a controller for displaying the map information around the present location of the mobile unit on a display device.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the receiver further receives information other than map information that includes various items, and the various items of information other than map information can be selected in the navigation contract for delivery from the information center to the navigation system, and the fee specified in the navigation contract is changed based on the selected items of information other than map information.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the system further comprises a map storage device for storing map information, and said controller displays the map information stored in the map storage device when the map information is not received from the information center.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the receiver receives the map information from the information center when setting the destination of a motor vehicle or requesting the map information.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, even when the receiver receives the map information from the information center, said controller does not update the map information stored in the map storage device.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, when the receiver can not receive the map information from the information center, said controller gives an alarm indicating no reception of information and displays the map information stored in the map storage device.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the controller stores the map information or coordinates of a location of the map information received from the information center in the map storage device, and displays the stored map information on the display device or displays other map information freshly received from the information center based on the coordinates of the location of the map information on the display device.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the system further comprises a connecting device for connecting with a communication network, and when the mobile navigation system is connected with the information center through the communication network the controller enables conclusion of a navigation contract or change in the selection of various items of information other than map information.
The above objects are also achieved according to the present invention by providing a computer readable storage medium having a navigation program stored thereon representing instructions executable by a mobile navigation system that receives map information from an information center, the computer readable storage medium comprising instructions for detecting a present location of a motor vehicle, instructions for receiving at least the map information from a remote information center under a fee-based navigation contract concluded beforehand, and instructions for showing the map information around the present location of the motor vehicle on a display device.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the computer readable storage medium further comprises instructions for further receiving information other than map information that includes various items, and the various items of information other than map information can be selected in the navigation contract for delivery from the information center to the navigation system, and the fee specified in the navigation contract is changed based on the selected items of information other than map information.
The above objects are also achieved according to the present invention by providing a navigation program representing instructions executable by a mobile navigation system that receives map information from an information center, the navigation program comprising instructions for detecting a present location of a motor vehicle, instructions for receiving at least the map information from a remote information center under a fee-based navigation contract concluded beforehand, and instructions for showing the map information around the present location of the motor vehicle on a display device.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the navigation program further comprises instructions for further receiving information other than map information that includes various items, and the various items of information other than map information can be selected in the navigation contract for delivery from the information center to the navigation system, and the fee specified in the navigation contract is changed based on the selected items of information other than map information.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings showing preferred embodiments of the present invention.